stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pono Kyman
| occupation = | title = Command Master Chief/Chief of the Boat | stationed = | rank = Master Chief Petty Officer | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Master Chief Petty Officer Pono Kyman is Command Master Chief aboard the . ( ) Early life and career Born on the planet El-Auria during Earth year 1759. Like many El-Aurians, Kyman traveled the galaxy listening to the other races he encountered. He first arrived on Earth in 1801, living for forty years with the Cherokee people as a 'shaman' or 'medicine man.' During this period of time, Kyman was married, fathering three sons and two daughters. When his wife died in the winter of 1849, he 'disappeared', traveling to Great Britain and Europe before returning to El-Auria in 1899. Kyman returned to Earth, a planet he found more fascinating than any other he had listened to, in 1980, where he enlisted in the United States Navy. He was almost killed in 1996 when the submarine he was serving upon, the , was sunk near the end of the Eugenics Wars. Kyman remained on Earth until 2037, when during his return to El-Auria, the vessel he was aboard encountered and was drawn into what would eventually be called the Nexus. He remained within the Nexus until 2293, when he was inadvertently rescued by the Federation starship , 256 years later. Starfleet career It was after his 'rescue' that Kyman first learned of his home world’s assimilation by the Borg and the perceived death of his parents. He stayed in the Federation, working in the medical and engineering fields before finding a niche as an historian and stellar cartographer. Deciding he was too old to enroll in Starfleet Academy and having never liked the idea of being an officer, he opted to enlist in Starfleet instead. During the course of a long career, Kyman served aboard a number of science vessels and starbases, including , , and a tour in the operations department of Deep Space 9 before reporting aboard the as Command Master Chief and Senior Enlisted Advisor on stardate 49748.5, where he served with a number of crew members he first met almost 400 years earlier. USS Dauntless Aboard the starship, the CO insists on referring to Kyman by the title of COB (a term he is very familiar with from serving aboard American submarines in the late 20th century). The assignment was an interesting coincidence... Or was it? Kyman, like most of the crew, was assigned to the new when the Dauntless was destroyed in late 2374. Kyman remained as Command Master Chief aboard the Dauntless-75310 for just over two years before deciding the time had come to retire and leave galloping around the cosmos to the young. Retirement After hearing about the idyllic Ba'ku colony on a planet within the Briar Patch nebula, Kyman negotiated for ownership of a piece of land and settled down on a farm he built in late 2377. In 2380, the Ba'ku again came under attack by the remaining Son'a forces attempting to gain control of the planet and its unusual radiation properties. Kyman managed to send a garbled message to Starfleet, which prompted the arrival of the starship Dauntless to the Briar Patch. Working with the starship's away team, Kyman and the Ba'ku captured the renegade Son'a forces. Following this incident, Kyman kept in periodic contact with his former crewmates. Return to duty When Kyman received word the Dauntless had been damaged during battle and returned to drydock in early 2383 and was in need of crew replacements, Kyman voluntarily returned to Starfleet and the Command Master Chief billet aboard the Dauntless. Kyman, Pono R. Kyman, Pono R. Kyman, Pono R. Kyman, Pono R. Category:Starfleet command master chief petty officers